USS Proximate Cause
USS Proximate Cause Prototype and forerunner of the Orca Class Battle ships (ony 200 built) Proposed and built with direct design input by Admiral Mc Elligott. Main design by Captain Circuit, Commander Ship, Shea Schwartz and Commander Tyron Suit, built at Omni Planet (SII ) Arguably the most powerful and and fastest ship ever built.In her size class1 Also the most expensive and complicated (and for this reasons not picked as the winner for the UNI 2.0 challenge. The Proximate does not have a Janus device, but features a Trans Dim Elevator ,Hexa-tier, energy independent (Zero Point Energy) ParaDim shields. TransDim can be selected but was not made the core system on purpose. Trans Dim absorbs whatever hits the shield and transfers it into Hyperspace. Para Dim reflect. The shield computronic of the Proximate creates a relection surface on impact and tilts the reflection surface in such a way that the incoming weapon energy is redirected (reflected) to its source, Meaning an attacking beam is returned to the sender. The same can be done with any energy including Psions. An attacker virtually shoots itself. Of course the shields can be overwhelmed with to many or to much attacking energy, but the top limit is quite high and the Proximate can switch to TransDim in a heartbeat. Very advanced Nul Shimmer shields are available for back up as well or can be sandwiched between the other shield layers. 2 Weapons are similar advanced. While she has Translocators, she also features Nul Froth Casters and in addition to Loki and Harbringer Ship to Ship torpedoes, she also carries the famous and reliable Togar Ship to ship rockets, upgraded to TL 9 ( The rocket launcher creates a black light tunnel akin to space trains and the rockets leave their racks with many times the speed of light and can even be used while in quasi space.Making the Proximate the first ship capable of attacking out of Quasi or another target within Quasi space (a capability considered TL 11) No known society past or present could do that.3 (Black Light Missiles) The newest weapon system is the Non Corp developed Energy converter field generator.(ECF-Projector) The weapon can create a target field bubble and chance the energy state and form into another, For example create a chaotic state in a targets energy creating equipment, alter the super symmetry or revert the graviton dampening (Needed in every ship to negate the enormous gravitational forces created by acceleration or manouvering) Shields of societies up to TL 7 can remotley switched off, even the neuro energy of a being can be manipulated (a variation of the Kermac Neuro Ripper and the Saresii Paralysator) the weapon replaces the conventional Tech Stop and Paralysator weapons used with Union Ships. The Proximate carries the Sensor packs developed by Tyron Suit and Shea Schwartz. It should be noted that the recreaction deck was designed by Commander Warner, a former engineering specialist and Sobody the Golden ( Commander Sobody) and features a copy of the famous Pirate Den (It is called the Proxi Den and is to be personalized by the crew) there are no conventional galleys or mess halls. Crew and Officers eat at the same facilities. The Proximate also features a Bridge station for the commanding Marine Officer and Ship security is completley in Marine hands ( The Proxi has no Fleet based Security Officer or station. The post is replaced by a Fleet Intelligence Officer (S-2) Instead of Thor Gunboats, she holds 2000 Scorpion Attack Craft (Upgraded 5040 version) and 4 wings of Khari Wolfs Type II. There are 4 Khari Wolfs with an SII variation of the Janus Device (SII- Mirror Mask) and Cloaking capability. The Proxi also is pre designed to receive the new SII Space Drill drive. The System is not ready yet but is expected to be available within a century or two, allowing the Proxi to reach distant Galaxies on her own. Damage Control is a X101 developed Nanite system, a sandwiched Hull layer with enough Nanite resources to affect self healing to hull and frame damage up to 30 percent. 4 1 with exception of the USS Tigershark, but the Tigershark was never meant to be mass produced. And the cost of the Tigershark was expontiated by the research cost and the development of new production methods which were used in building the Proximate Cause. Chief Tech Engineer of SII Dr. S. Haetir, the proram lead director, and one of the most legendary genius level tech experts, free of any budget restraints combined the input of hundreds of Union Member tech solutions in this 10,000 meter culmination of the finest Union enineering. Like the Tigershark the Proximate relies on TransDim Tap for Energy and propulsion and has a virtual unlimited range and no need for fuel. She does have a set of extendable Isah Pods for emergeny propulsion. Her Armor is the same neutronium coated Quad matrix Ultronit with Carbon fibre lattice as the Tigershark, but features nearly double the thickness and her frontal armor is sandwiched with vibration neutralising elasto-ramic and a second layer of armor, enabling the ship to ram other ship or even smaller asteroids without taking damage 2 The shield system is the most advanced shield layout and also the most complicated and requires aseperate Engineering department / specialist Engineering team 3 The Seenian Potential Unlocked Translocators of the Lyrec II program can do that as well, the Seenian engineers had left prototypes that have not been used as far as the Master Servant knows. 4 true seenian ships can self heal and repair up to 75 percent damage to all systems and given resources, time, energy and material they can rebuild a ship damaged up to 85 percent. This level of self repair is TL 11 and not achieved by Union tech as of yet. Category:Spaceships